El roce hace el cariño
by ByBlove
Summary: Mal titulo. Dos personas, sus padres les obligan a casarse, se odia, se han jodido la vida mutuamente, pero... el roce hace el cariño. [Berserk & Butch] Lemon. Mejor summary dentro.
1. Introducción

Mes de Marzo, pleno siglo 21, Plube corporation, una enorme empresa de publicidad, Eneko, su propietario, un hombre de unos 53 años castaño, continuó el trabajo de su padre, quien fundó la empresa, la cual caerá en manos de su hija, Berserk, en cuanto ya no pueda trabajar ahí.

Berserk, el claro ideal de mujer perfecta, guapa, lista, dulce, cariñosa, aunque algo recatada y... virgen. Era castaña, como su padre, y con unos preciosos ojos color crema en los cuales cualquiera podía perderse.

Al mismo tiempo, y en la misma ciudad, Bujo Publicity, se podría decir que la competencia, aunque no era del todo así, su propietario, Jack, algo mayor que Eneko, también tiene un hijo que se encargara de su empresa en un futuro, Butch.

Butch, un ejemplo de dios griego en la tierra, guapo, atractivo, considerado, uno de los mechones de su moreno flequillo caía sobre uno de sus ojos verdes, lo que le daba una imagen mucho más sexy.


	2. la gran noticia

Berserk caminaba por la empresa de la familia, en dirección a su despacho, su padre la había citado en unos minutos, según el por un tema de extrema urgencia, entra se sienta, como siempre con un traje soso y recatado, el café de la maquina no hace más que ponerla más nerviosa, comienza a dar vueltas, pensando, ¿Qué podrá ser?

Pasan 5, 10, 20 minutos, esta desquiciada, su padre aun no la avisa, tenía una reunión importante, no ha salido todavía y tampoco le ha dicho el asunto tan importante. Espera, espera, espera, y sigue esperando, en silencio, escuchando el sonido estresante del reloj. Tick-Tack, Tick-Tack… Le está poniendo más nerviosa, más, y más…

Un Beep suena de su teléfono, y se oye la voz de la secretaria de su padre.

Señorita Berserk, la reunión de su padre ha terminado y la ha citado inmediatamente en su despacho

Berserk presiona el botón para responderle

Gracias

Sale, casi corriendo, llama al ascensor… la espera se le hace eterna, sube y marca el piso del despacho de su padre, tres pisos arriba, reza por llegar pronto, pero hoy no es su idea, el ascensor para en cada planta que pasa.

Habría llegado antes por las escaleras – murmura

Llega por fin a su destino, camina y llama a la puerta.

Adelante – Se oye la voz de su padre desde el otro lado y como le ha andado, pasa.

Hola papa ¿Cuál es ese tema que tanto te preocupa?

Hola Berserk, por favor, toma asiento…

Berserk así lo hace

Bueno dime… ¿Qué pasa?

Berserk… ya sabes que la empresa no está en su mejor momento ahora mismo, y llegará el día que tú la manejes como quieras, pero hasta entonces aquí mando yo, he decidido fusionarnos con Bujo Publicity

Bueno eso no está mal papa, yo misma pensaba proponértelo, creo que es una muy buen…

Berserk, déjame acabar…

Perdón…

Nuestra empresa está muy mal, no hay mucho tiempo antes de que lleguemos a la banca rota y tengamos que cerrar, la forma más rápida para ello es… que te cases con el heredero de la empresa Bujo publicity

¿Qué?

Lo siento hija, no hay otra opción

Pero papa… no me puedo casar con alguien sin conocerlo, y menos por negocios, se supone que una persona se casa por amor… no puedes hacerme esto, sabes que es muy importante para mí, buscaremos otra solución.

No la hay

Por favor papa, estamos en el siglo 21 la gente ya no se casa así porque los padres lo negocien, no somos objetos, no pienso casarme.

No es una opción Berserk…. Es una orden…

Genial papa… gracias por joderme la vida

Berserk se levanta, tanta espera para que le diga que va a joderle la vida, se va, cabreada, como es normal, sale de la empresa también, ya en la calle, se enciende un cigarro, no suele fumar, pero esta vez lo necesita, está enfadada, y mucho, si es cierto que viven bien gracias a la empresa, pero también es verdad que desde que su madre no está su padre solo se preocupa por la Plube corporation.

Ahora tendría que conocer al tal… Butch, había oído hablar de él, en las noticias y demás, todas las chicas que trabajaban en la empresa suspiraban por él, la verdad si es guapo pero tiene pinta de ser un prepotente.

Al mismo tiempo, en la Bujo publicity, un chico moreno disfruta de los servicios de su secretaria… realmente se sentía muy atraído por ella, nadie le había hecho sentir así nunca, por suerte para ambos, la parte de debajo de la mesa no se podía ver desde enfrente así que si alguien entraba no podían verla.

Mmmm… Kaoru recuérdame que te suba el sueldo

La muchacha sigue con su trabajo cuando la puerta suena

Adelante

Es su padre, ¿Qué querrá?

Hijo, tengo que hablar contigo

¿Qué pasa?

¿Has oído hablar de la competencia, la Plube Corporation?

Si, ¿Qué?

Están en números rojos

Eso es bueno ¿No?

No, la verdad es que nosotros últimamente también estamos bajo mínimos… vamos a fusionar las empresas

Ah bueno… pues si la decisión está tomada para que me hablas con tanta urgencia si habrás llegado de la reunión hace nada.

Porque tú tienes un papel muy importante

¿Un papel muy importante? ¿Por qué?

Para que el proceso de la fusión se inmediato… debes casarte con la heredera de la empresa

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque!?

Ya te lo he dicho

Joder papa

Ni joder ni nada, es lo que toca

Pero papa es muy injusto

Me da igual que lo sea harás lo que se te ordené

Muy bien, ahora lárgate de mi despacho ahora mismo

Hijo…

¡Ya!

Rápidamente, Jack sale del despacho, conoce a su hijo enfadado, y ahora lo está.

Me caguen todo…

Butch… tranquilo, es por el bien de la empresa – Dice Kaoru

Pero… joder, al menos podrían consultarnos… ni si quiera la conozco

Bueno, tendrás que conocerla y ya… además es muy guapa

Me da igual… escapémonos

¿Qué? No digas locuras

No son locuras, lo digo enserio

No Butch… es tu deber

Pero tú me gustas, eres la primera chica que me gusta de verdad

Es lo que toca… desde el principio esto estaba mal

Entonces… se acabo… sal de mi despacho…

Butch

Ahora

La morena sale cabizbaja del despacho y el, como su futura esposa, baja a la calle, el si acostumbra a fumar, pero esta vez lo necesita más que nada. Calada tras calada se va calmando, pero sigue enfadado, todavía la tiene que conocer.


	3. Primer encuentro, Berserk

Berserk decide marcharse a casa, ha venido andando y no le apetece pedir un taxi así que, tendrá que ir andando, está bastante lejos, pero ella está acostumbrada a hacer deporte, por eso tiene un cuerpo diez, aunque no le guste mostrarlo.

Camina y camina, hace calor, es un día soleado, se quita la americana que llevaba, dejándose una camiseta demasiado escotada para su gusto, cada vez va mas rápido, quiere llegar a casa, y ver la tele mientras come un buen helado de chocolate.

Los chicos la miran, aunque vaya recatada, su figura y su belleza no se pueden esconder, le silban, la están poniendo nerviosa, no sabe dónde meterse, nota que la sangre se le acumula en las mejillas, esta roja, completamente cuando…

¡Bum! Algo se interpone en su camino, no estaba mirando al frente cuando se choca con un chico, decide no mirarle, seguro le dice algo y se pone más roja si cabe y sigue caminando.

L-Lo siento

El chico la mira algo sorprendido, ni si quiera se ha parado a disculparse ni a nada y como ella sigue caminando sin decir nada.

Llega a casa, cuelga la americana y el bolso y empieza a dar vueltas… ¿Por qué su padre le hace esto? No es justo, ella, casada con un completo desconocido, no era la idea que tenia del amor, del matrimonio, de uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, su padre se lo quita y le da igual.

Necesita un baño, un baño relajante, de espumas y ese helado de chocolate, no lo piensa mas, va a la cocina y lo saca, junto con una cucharilla, lo deja en el baño abre el agua y va a por su pijama y ropa interior, vuelve al baño, se quita la ropa y se mete al agua, está en su punto, perfecta.

En su cabeza alguna canción de amor que se le escapa en forma de tarareo mientras da cucharadas y cucharadas al helado, escucha el teléfono, tendrá que atender, sale, después continuara con su baño, se pone su albornoz rosa con su nombre bordado en negro y atiende el teléfono

¿SI?

Hija ¿Dónde estás?

En mi casa

¿Qué? ¿Cómo dejas tu trabajo a medias?

¿Qué trabajo? Lo terminé todo y después de darme la maravillosa noticia de que tengo que arruinar mi vida me dio la gana de tomarme un descanso

Conocer a tu futuro esposo

¿Qué? ¿Encima lo consideras mi trabajo? ¿Enserio estas pensando con claridad lo que estás diciendo?

Hija no me lo pongas mas difícil

¿Ponértelo difícil? Eres tu el que está poniéndomelo difícil a mí no vengas de víctima encima

Hija, tu no lo entiendes

Lo entiendo perfectamente, vas a joderme el momento más maravilloso en la vida de una mujer, y te da igual, y todavía lo tomas como mi trabajo… ¿Crees que soy un objeto? Qué bien eso de vender a tu hija papa ¿Cuándo tengo que conocerlo?

Preparamos una cita para esta tarde

¿Cita? No, no quiero ninguna cita esta tarde, iré a su despacho a saludarle y ya esta

Hij…

Es mi última palabra – cuelga – Ya me daré el baño más tarde

Se viste, no tenía pensado salir en todo el día, comería en pijama, pasaría la tarde en pijama y acabaría dormida en el sofá después de cenar, pero ahora tenía planes, iba a conocer a su querido esposo…

Sale de casa, como siempre recatada, y camina hacia la Bujo Publicity, recibe un mensaje:

_Hija, Butch no está en su despacho, su padre me ha dicho que, como tú, decidió irse a casa_

Aparte de eso, le manda la dirección, esta vez si necesita un taxi, lo llama, llega y le lleva, es una casa grande, se parece a la suya, y parece lujosa, muy lujosa, llama al timbre, espera, espera, espera y espera y la puerta se abre, y lo ve, su maridito, ese dios griego, ahora entendía perfectamente los suspiros de las trabajadoras, pero no iba a dejarse impresionar por cuatro musculitos bien puestos, ese hombre iba a joderle la vida, y ella le iba hacer vivir un infierno.

Hola – Seria

Hola… perdón… ¿Tú eres la nueva ama de llaves?

¿¡Qué si soy que!?

La ama de llaves ¿No?

Soy Berserk, tu futura esposa

Ah… disculpa, Yo soy Butch

Lo se

Ah… ¿Te has informado de mí? – Dibujando una sonrisa traviesa

No, eres un personaje público

Tu también lo eres y no sabía quién eras

Habías empezado con mal pie, pero créeme que lo estas empeorando

Lo siento, bueno ¿Y qué te parece tu futuro esposo? – Acercándose peligrosamente

Un imbécil, idiota, prepoten…

Bueno… aparte… físicamente – Susurrando casi sobre sus labios con una sonrisa ladina

¿E-e-e-e-e-eh…? - Se aparta – No me gustas… vine a saludarte y a conocerte… y ya me voy… Adiós

Se gira pretende irse cuando él la agarra de la muñeca la gira hacia el y…


	4. Primer encuentro, Berserk parte 2

Se gira pretende irse cuando él la agarra de la muñeca la gira hacia él y la acerca a él

¿Que-e-e-e ha-haces?

¿Te parece normal haberme hecho la cobra? – susurrando sobre sus labios

Déjame – intentando soltarse

Menuda esposa mas sosa – La suelta – Pasa, anda

No, ya me voy

Se supone que tenemos que conocernos ¿no? Pues pasa…

Berserk resopla y pasa, es una casa bastante lujosa, muy a su gusto, pero no iba a mostrarlo ni a admitirlo. Butch cierra la puerta.

Espérame aquí, voy a ponerme una camiseta

Sube dejándola sola, comienza a investigar la casa, es muy observadora, observa las estanterías, llenas de libros, deduce que, o los tiene ahí por aparentar o que le gusta mucho leer, seguramente lo segundo, la mayoría son libros de misterio… Además hay una mini cadena, está encendida con la canción de un disco en pausa, se acerca, baja el volumen por si acaso, y la escucha, pablo alboran, otro aspecto que tienen en común… sigue observando, hay muchas fotos, de su familia, pero hay una en especial que le llama la atención.

Aparece con una muchacha morena con el pelo alborotado, y los ojos verdes sonriente y abrazándole, la coge y la observa de cerca, Butch también aparece sonriente, mucho, incluso le brillan los ojos, vaya, si que era guapo…

Ejem… ¿cotilleando a tu esposo? – Butch ya había bajado y la observa de brazos cruzados

Este… yo… bueno….

Lo admites entonces…

No pero… es que…

Ya lo admitiste

Hmmm… olvídalo

¿Olvidarlo? No, No vuelvas a cotillearme

¿O qué?

¿Te parecería normal que yo fuera a tu casa y comenzara a cotillearte todo?

No

Pues ya esta…

Bueno perdón… Pero… bueno… solo tengo una pregunta

¿Cuál?

¿Quién es la chica de la foto?

¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa?

No, solo preguntaba

Es mi secretaria

¿Y te gusta?

Eso ya es asunto mío, reina

Resulta que no, si vas a ser mi marido paso de ser la cornuda y por una simple secretaria del tres al cuarto

Eres una amargada ¿Lo sabías?

Gracias me lo dicen a menudo

Y no tienes modales

¿Perdón?

Antes te chocaste con alguien por la calle y ni perdón le pediste

Tenía prisa

Era yo, así comenzamos mal

Tu dijiste que yo era la nueva ama de llaves

Fallo mío, respecto a Kaoru, se acabo, no hay nada mas entre ella y yo, me ha demostrado muchas cosas

No me importa tu vida

Hostia, eres una borde, así no hay manera de llevarse bien contigo

Me he planteado el hacer que tu vida sea un puto infierno

Bien… tu misma, largo de mi casa

Creí que eras té el que quería que nos conocieras mejor hoy mismo

Ya me hartaste, ¿Quieres jugar con fuego? Pues prepárate, porque vas a quemarte.

Que miedo

Berserk va hacia la puerta, pasando junto a él pretendiendo marcharse ya, cuando de pronto siente el agarre de su futuro esposo que la atrae juntando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, únicamente separados por la ropa, salvo sus labios, sus labios se juntaron por completo, en un beso tierno y que cada vez se tornaba más apasionado.

Ella trato de separarse de él al principio, pero luego simplemente sintió que le era imposible, le estaba gustando el beso, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, a lo que él respondió atrayéndola más a él abrazándola por la cintura, y poco a poco iba deslizando una de sus manos a su culo, esto incomodo a Ber al principio, pero no podía separarse, quería más, necesitaba más…

Después de largos minutos así ninguno tomaba la iniciativa de dar un paso más o parar, entonces Butch comenzó a jugar con la lengua de ella mientras movía sus manos, pretendiendo llevarlas a su intimidad, fue entonces cuando Berserk decide parar.

No, para

¿Así vas a hacer de mi vida un puto infierno?

Vete a la mierda

Berserk muy cabreada sale de la casa y Butch la sigue y se queda viéndola marcharse.

Amor, ¿no vas a darme ni beso de despedida?

Entonces se giro, le miro y con una sonrisa falsa le hico un corte de mangas a lo que Butch respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Yo también te quiero

La castaña sigue su camino, cabreada, maldiciendo una y mil veces a su futuro marido, le da igual todo lo que comentan por la calle, solo quiere llegar a casa y llamar a su padre para decirle claramente que no piensa casarse con ese ser despreciable.

Así lo hace, nada más llegar coge su móvil y busca el número de su padre…

¿SI? – Se escucha la voz al otro lado del teléfono

Papa, ya he conocido a Butch

¿A que no ha sido para tanto?

No… que va… - Sarcástica – Me niego en rotundo a casarme con el

Ya te dije que es una orden

Y él es un completo idiota

Me da igual, en el momento en que las empresas estén bien os divorciareis, hasta entonces, esta es mi última palabra sobre el tema, además el padre de Butch me llamo para decirme que lo habíais pasado muy bien, que habíais hecho buenas migas y que ibais a vivir juntos, por lo que Butch va a mandar sus cosas para que empecéis viviendo juntos

¿¡Qué!?¿¡Que hicimos buenas migas!? ¿¡Y qué es eso de que se va a venir a vivir a mi casa!?

Como lo oyes no rechistes y más vale que le tengas contento

No es justo…

Me da igual… tengo que colgar estoy ocupado

Vete a la mierda

Cuelga, ¿Cómo su padre es capaz de ser así? Le da completamente igual todo lo que le diga, aunque Butch sea un violador pervertido asesino o lo que sea, le va a dar igual, va a seguir obligada. Y encima solo se había burlado de ella desde el principio.

Ya estaba harta de su futuro marido, le daba asco, ¿Cómo se atreve? Desde luego que su padre se la ha jugado pero bien casándola con ese imbécil, pero se las va a pagar, esto no se va a quedar así, se ha reído de ella pero va a ser la última vez que lo haga…


	5. Primer encuentro, Butch

Primero encuentro Butch 1

Terminado su cigarro, después de recibir la maravillosa noticia de que iba a casarse con una completa desconocida, decide que le vendría bien ir a casa para relajarse porque si no es capaz de subir a partirle la cara a su padre, pero antes, sube de nuevo a su despacho a recoger alguna cosa.

Butch espera – Le dice Kaoru agarrándole el brazo para que la mire y él se suelta de su agarre

¿Qué quieres Kaoru?

Sé que estas enfadado por lo de antes pe…

¿Lo de antes? No entiendo… ¿He recibido alguna llamada importante y no me has informado?

No… Butch, por favor… no hagas esto

No sé de qué me hablas, haces muy bien tu trabajo

Butch… - Intentando que le escuche, en vano…

Me voy a mi casa, no quiero que nadie me moleste, avisa a mi padre… eso es todo

Entra y cierra la puerta de su despacho para que Kaoru entienda que no se le ocurra entrar, y con la misma rapidez con que ha cerrado la puerta, sale ya habiendo cogido lo que necesitaba, ni si quiera se despide de Kaoru, ella tan solo le mira, triste, está muy enfadado, con su padre, con ella, porque no le ha apoyado… ¿De verdad se habría escapado con ella? Imposible… es mejor que deje de ilusionarse.

Camina hacia el parking de la empresa buscando su coche, en la plaza B3 Azul, su audi R8 spyder le espera, lo abre y se monta acariciando el cuero que recubre la mayoría de elementos de su coche, se acomoda en el asiento da un suspiro y acaricia el volante lentamente.

Decide arrancar el coche, el motor suena, pone la radio antes de comenzar su viaje y enciende el aire, tiene calor.

Adora su coche y adora la música, justo cuando pasa cerca de un parque recuerda que no muy lejos hay una tienda de música, es una calle con mucho tráfico así que irá más rápido caminando, aparca y va a dicho tienda.

Al entrar el tendero le atiende amablemente, y decide comprarse un disco de su cantante favorito, Pablo Alborán, tras comprarlo sale feliz mente de la tienda pensando lo bien que le va a sentar ese disco mientras se toma un bourbon antes de darse un baño relajante.

Mientras camina oye piropos y algún silbido y en principio no les toma importancia, sin embargo sin darse cuenta se choca con una chica, y se para, para disculparse

L- lo siento

La chica ni levanta la vista para verlo y sigue su camino, él la mira totalmente sorprendido y confuso pero no le toma mayor importancia, en verdad la chica era muy guapa y tenia buen cuerpo, una lástima, si se habría parado podría haberla invitado a un café.

Después decide poner el disco en el trayecto, tararea alguna canción que ya había escuchado por internet y finalmente llega a casa y lo saca para seguir escuchándolo dentro.

El calor lo está matando, enciende el aire acondiciona y se quita la chaqueta que llevaba, se acerca a la mini cadena y coloca el disco, vuelve a ponerlo y mientras escucha la primera canción se prepara un bueno trago de bourbon, le coloca los hielos y disfruta de el al son de la música.

Al terminar el trago apaga la música y sube a preparar el baño rápidamente se quita la camiseta antes de continuar mete la cabeza bajo el agua por ahora fría que salía para llenar la enorme bañera, cuando comenzó a templarse coloco el tapón y espero que se llenase, poco después de meterse en la bañera el timbre sonó, así que rápidamente se pone un calzoncillo y un pantalón de pijama, aunque para dormir no lo utilizara y baja abrir, y de repente, la ve, la chica con la que se había cruzado antes, tal vez sea la nueva ama de llaves que tenía prisa por llegar

Hola – Le responde seria

Hola… perdón… ¿Tú eres la nueva ama de llaves?

¿¡Qué si soy que!?

La ama de llaves ¿No?

Soy Berserk, tu futura esposa

Ah… disculpa, Yo soy Butch

¿Esta es Berserk? Wow… Kaoru le había dicho que era guapa pero… se quedaba corta, aunque va… demasiado recatada para su gusto, debería mostrar un poco ese cuerpo perfecto que esconde bajo esa ropa tan aburrida, a lo mejor tener a eso preciosidad como futura esposa volvía todo eso más divertido. Le gusta.

Lo se

Ah… ¿Te has informado de mí? – Dibujando una sonrisa traviesa

No, eres un personaje público

Tu también lo eres y no sabía quién eras

Habías empezado con mal pie, pero créeme que lo estas empeorando

Lo siento, bueno ¿Y qué te parece tu futuro esposo? – Acercándose peligrosamente

Un imbécil, idiota, prepoten…

Bueno… aparte… físicamente – Susurrando casi sobre sus labios con una sonrisa ladina

¿E-e-e-e-e-eh…? - Se aparta – No me gustas… vine a saludarte y a conocerte… y ya me voy… Adiós

Es muy fácil ponerla nerviosa, y Butch se da cuenta de ello, si que va a ser divertido, decide prolongar el juego, cuando se gira la agarra de la muñeca para acercarla a él.


	6. Primer encuentro, Butch 2

Se gira pretende irse cuando él la agarra de la muñeca la gira hacia él y la acerca a él

¿Que-e-e-e ha-haces?

¿Te parece normal haberme hecho la cobra? – susurrando sobre sus labios

Déjame – intentando soltarse

Menuda esposa mas sosa – La suelta – Pasa, anda

No, ya me voy

Se supone que tenemos que conocernos ¿no? Pues pasa…

Berserk resopla y pasa, es una casa bastante lujosa, muy a su gusto, pero no iba a mostrarlo ni a admitirlo. Butch cierra la puerta.

Espérame aquí, voy a ponerme una camiseta

Como ha dicho, Butch sube a ponerse una camiseta presentable y a secarse el pelo con una toalla y cuando termina baja para descubrir a su futura esposa cotilleando sus cosas, al principio le da gracia y continúa mirándola hasta que ve que entre sus manos sostiene una foto, una foto en la que aparece con Kaoru, ese día habían quedado, a escondidas como siempre, para andar en bici y medio en broma medio enserio se le declaró, aunque obvio ella solo lo tomo como una broma… le cabreaba que después de todo lo que han vivido le pida que se escape con él y ni caso le haga y le guste la idea de que se case con otra, pero eso es otra historia.

Ejem… ¿cotilleando a tu esposo? – la observa de brazos cruzados

Este… yo… bueno….

Lo admites entonces…

No pero… es que…

¿Por qué se pone tan nerviosa?

Ya lo admitiste

Hmmm… olvídalo

¿Olvidarlo? No, No vuelvas a cotillearme – La mira serio

¿O qué?

¿Te parecería normal que yo fuera a tu casa y comenzara a cotillearte todo?

No

Pues ya esta…

Bueno perdón… Pero… bueno… solo tengo una pregunta

¿Cuál?

¿Quién es la chica de la foto?

No le gusta esa pregunta, no es nadie para meterse en su vida privada, bueno si es su futura esposa, pero ninguno quiere ese matrimonio no tiene derecho a preguntarle.

¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa?

No, solo preguntaba

Es mi secretaria

¿Y te gusta?

Eso ya es asunto mío, reina

Resulta que no, si vas a ser mi marido paso de ser la cornuda y por una simple secretaria del tres al cuarto

Eres una amargada ¿Lo sabías?

Gracias me lo dicen a menudo

Y no tienes modales

¿Perdón?

Antes te chocaste con alguien por la calle y ni perdón le pediste

Tenía prisa

Era yo, así comenzamos mal

Tú dijiste que yo era la nueva ama de llaves

Fallo mío, respecto a Kaoru, se acabo, no hay nada mas entre ella y yo, me ha demostrado muchas cosas

No me importa tu vida

¿Y a que venía esta contestación tan borde? El también está obligado a casarse y trata de llevarse bien con ella

Hostia, eres una borde, así no hay manera de llevarse bien contigo

Me he planteado el hacer que tu vida sea un puto infierno

Bien… tu misma, largo de mi casa

Creí que eras té el que quería que nos conocieras mejor hoy mismo

Ya me hartaste, ¿Quieres jugar con fuego? Pues prepárate, porque vas a quemarte.

Que miedo

Berserk va hacia la puerta, pasando junto a él pretendiendo marcharse ya, cuando Butch le agarra con delicadeza de la muñeca y la acerca a él completamente juntando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, únicamente separados por la ropa, salvo sus labios, sus labios se juntaron por completo, en un beso tierno y que cada vez se tornaba más apasionado.

Ella trato de separarse de él al principio, pero luego simplemente sintió que le era imposible, le estaba gustando el beso, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, a lo que él respondió atrayéndola más a él abrazándola por la cintura, y poco a poco iba deslizando una de sus manos a su culo, esto incomodo a Ber al principio, pero no podía separarse, quería más, necesitaba más…

Después de largos minutos así ninguno tomaba la iniciativa de dar un paso más o parar, entonces Butch comenzó a jugar con la lengua de ella mientras movía sus manos, pretendiendo llevarlas a su intimidad, fue entonces cuando Berserk decide parar.

No, para

¿Así vas a hacer de mi vida un puto infierno?

Vete a la mierda

Berserk muy cabreada sale de la casa y Butch la sigue y se queda viéndola marcharse.

Amor, ¿no vas a darme ni beso de despedida? – Para molestarla

Entonces se giro, le miro y con una sonrisa falsa le hico un corte de mangas a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Yo también te quiero – Había ganado

La castaña sigue su camino, y los ojos del moreno recorren de arriba abajo el cuerpo de ella, siguiendo con la mirada cada cabello que, a pesar de llevarlo recogido le caía muy largo por la espalda y terminando mirándole el culo mordiéndose el labio, es obvio que aunque no lleve ropa graciosa tiene igualmente cuerpo diez, no se cansara de decirlo, algún cambio tendrá que hacerle, sin pensarlo dos veces llama a su padre.

Papa, Hola Habla Butch

Hola hijo, Eneko ya me dijo que Berserk iba a hablar contigo, ¿Qué tal?

Pues creí que iba a ser peor pero bueno, al final pudimos llevarnos bien y pues había pensado que ya que tendremos que hacer que sea creíble y tal para que se crean que nos casamos por amor y no por las empresas pues creo que sería conveniente que vayamos a vivir juntos y de seguro no quiero venirse a mi casa, tenía pinta de tenerlo todo muy ordenado creo que estaría bien si ordeno llevar mis cosas a su casa

Pues… Me parece una gran idea hijo, me alegra que al final entiendas que es lo mejor para la empresa

No te engañes papa, no lo hago por la empresa, lo hago porque la chica merece la pena, si no me hubiese gustado no me lo curraría…

Bueno por lo que sea, bien yo ordeno que manden tus cosas para allá

No, tu solo ocúpate de avisarle a Eneko de que nos llevamos bien y vamos a vivir juntos

Vale como quieras

Butch cuelga rápido el teléfono

Empieza el juego pequeña Berserk – Dibujando una sonrisa triunfante en su cara

Pronto comienza a preparar todo lo necesario para ir rápido a la casa de "su chica" y que el servicio se encargue del resto, sale de casa con una maleta lo suficiente grande como para llevar un poco de ropa y sus productos de aseo y metiéndola en el maletero de su amado audi se monta y conduce camino a su casa

Seguro está esperando ansiosa y deseosa mi llegada – Se ríe para sí mismo


	7. ¡Es que te odio!

Al llegar a la casa, Butch llama al timbre y Berserk abre la puerta seria y su futuro marido que le esperaba sonriendo de lado

Hola amor ¿Me echabas de menos? – Le saluda el moreno con su sonrisa

Eres un imbécil ¿Por qué le mientes a tu papa y le dices que nos llevamos bien?

¿es que no nos llevamos?

No me vaciles

No estoy vacilándote, hablo en serio

¡Aggh…! ¡Es que te odio!

Yo también te quiero ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? No te conviene hacer enfadar a tu padre

Me la pela

¿Seguro? Cuando te besaba antes no parecía que te la pelara

No vas a venirte a vivir aquí

¿No? ¿Segura? – La aparta un poco de la puerta y pasa

No, Lárgate de mi casa

Noup, aquí me quedo, si quieres llamo a tu papa a ver qué opina

Vete a la mierda, eres como él

Hombre gracias, van a salirme muy guapas las niñas

Hmm… - Seria

Bueno va, ahora enserio, vamos a tratar de llevarnos bien, queramos o no tenemos que casarnos y debemos soportarnos hasta que las empresas estén bien, por no hablar de que debemos pasar la prueba de que no nos casamos por la empresa, si no iremos a la cárcel, va a ser muy difícil y estresante si nos llevamos mal ¿No crees?

Tal vez tienes razón – Sin embargo ella pensaba – Pero primero voy a devolvértelo todo estúpido

Entonces… ¿Paz? – Extiende l mano para firmar la paz, ella se la devuelve

Paz

En ese caso, lo de vivir juntos va muy enserio

Si, Habrá que hacerlo… va te enseño la casa

Primero Berserk le lleva al cuarto de incitados para que pueda dejar sus cosas, no es un lujo de habitación pero no está mal, es bastante grande con una cama de matrimonio en la que Butch se sienta, es muy cómoda. Desde ahí observa la habitación a un lado tiene una ventana que ahora ilumina el cuarto, tiene unas maravillosa vistas del parque que hay frente a la casa, desde ahí con la ventana abierta pueden oírse a los niños jugando.

Frente a la gran cama un enorme armario decora la pared, junto a él, hay una puerta donde deduce que esta el baño, pronto sale de dudas

Ahí tienes un baño propio – señalando la puerta, Butch asiente

Lo siguiente que le enseña es su curato, aunque solo la puerta, le ha dejado bien claro que solo puede entrar cuando tenga alguna urgencia. Después le enseña el cuarto de baño, también grande, la mayor parte él era una enorme ducha lujosa, con las mamparas de cristal completamente transparente, claro, vivía sola, no podía preocuparle si alguien entraba al baño y se estaba duchando, el creara algún "Momento casual". Salen del baño, el pensando en lo que habría disfrutado de sus relaciones pudiendo calentarse viendo como sus acompañantes se duchaban ante él, para él, mientras observa desde fuera, pronto deja de atender al recorrido de la casa para imaginarse así a Berserk.

Desde que la vio le parece muy atractiva, seguro que es virgen, pero eso no le impide a Butch soñar despierta con ella. De repente se imagina que Berserk se gira y le mira sonriendo de lado

Es la hora de una duchita

Butch solo la mira satisfecho porque sabe que viene, la chica mientras le agarra de la mano para llevarle a aquel maravilloso baño, al entrar, le sienta en el retrete y va a encender el agua para que se vaya calentando mientras Butch se quita la camiseta. Enseguida vuelve Berserk, quien se acerca a él y le agarra de las manos para ponerlas sobre su cintura y le acaricie, él sin pensarlo dos veces lo hace subiendo hasta los botones de su camisa y la va desabrochando poco a poco mirándola a los ojos, ella sonríe mientras va soltando el cordón de sus pantaloncitos esperando que él lo baje, una vez quitada la camisa la atrae a él colocando las manos en su espalda y acariciándole suelta el sujetador que le molestaba y lo deja caer.

Quitado ese impedimento roza todo su cuerpo lentamente hasta llegar al pantaloncito y bajándolo también sonríe de lado observando como en su imaginación su hasta entonces recatada futura esposa se dejaba desnudar y acariciar por él, pronto ella juguetona, que hasta el momento había estado acariciándole el pecho se aleja y camina de manera sexy hacia la ducha, Butch recorre todos su cuerpo con la mirada deteniéndose en su culo aun tapado por la dichosa braga, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento se lo quita antes de entrar y girando un poco la cabeza para mirarle le sonríe traviesa

¿Butch? ¿Butch? ¿Me estas escuchando? – Dice la verdadera Berserk pasando la mano frente al rostro de Butch, quien sonreía de lado

¿Eh? No, no he empanado un poco, perdón

En que estarías pensando

No quieres saberlo

Bueno la casa no tiene gran cosa

Si tranquila no voy a perderme

Enseguida llegan las cosas de Butch y rápidamente las sube al cuarto que Berserk le había dejado. La espera les ha dado hambre a los dos y ya es hora de cenar.

Butch ¿Qué quieres cenar?

Ay, tranquila, yo hago lo que sea

¿sí?

Si claro, antes has dicho que querías ducharte, ve yo preparo algo para los dos

¿De verdad? Gracias

Nada mujer

Berserk pensando en no darle tiempo de que cambie de opinión va rápido a la ducha, esta vez no quiere un baño, quiere una ducharse rápidamente y bajar a cenar, una vez en la ducha estaba tan a gusto que no le apetecía salir, en eso Butch llevaba a cabo su plan, sube y abre despacio la puerta del baño, y la ve, tenia mejor cuerpo del que pesaba ¿Por qué lo esconde? La mira, la mira, y no lo entiende y todavía se sorprende mas al ver su ombligo decorado por un piercing, decide no mirar más y como había prometido prepara algo para cenar

Enseguida baja Berserk con el pijama puesto, es increíble que con el calor que hacía ya, llevara un pijama de invierno, pero si le decía algo iba a iniciar una nueva guerra con ella

¿Qué preparaste para cenar?

Bueno prepare algo sencillo, un pollo con patatas

Mmm… huele muy bien

Sabe mejor

Vamos a comprobarlo – antes de que llegue a sentarse Butch le aparta la silla

Por favor

Gracias –se sienta sonriente él también se sienta y se ponen a charlar mientras

Perdona la pregunta, ya sé que no me incumbe, pero que pasa con tu secretaria

No pasa nada, a mi me gustaba, te aviso que yo no lo contrate, no pienses que la contrate para nada raro, pero me gusto así que intente algo con ella, me lo puso muy difícil, creo que por eso ahora me jode tanto que le dé igual lo de la boda, nunca sentí nada por una chica y para una con la que me siento diferente, no le importo

Vamos no seas tan duro con ella, seguro que le importas, pero ella no puede hacer nada

Pero si le hubiera importado, no sé habría reaccionado diferente aunque no pueda hacer nada, no me siento como que le importe, por eso he acabado con ella y hare como si nada

Seguro que la ves y no puedes resistirte

Claro que si

No es nada malo

Hmm... bueno dejemos de hablar de mi ¿Qué hay de ti?

¿De mi? ¿Qué quieres

No sé, tenias novio

No

perdona mi indiscreción pero… ¿Eres virgen?

¡¿QUE!? ¡ESO NO SE PREGUNTA!

Te dije que perdón, no es nada malo si lo eres

Si, si lo soy - ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarle eso?

Seguro que porque no has querido

¿Y tú que sabes?

Bueno eres preciosa y aunque trates de disimularlo tienes un cuerpazo, si te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias habría intentado algo contigo

Berserk se pone algo roja, realmente no había estado con nadie porque desde que era muy joven le daba vergüenza esta con chicos, obviamente había tenido algún novio pero ya no se fiaba, la mayoría la dejaba porque ella no se sentía segura de hacerlo y ellos en vez de apoyarla la daban la patada lo que la volvió más insegura con los hombres. Ella consideraba que tenía bueno cuerpo, hacia deporte porque le gusta cuidarse, se sentía mejor consigo misma y la verdad, solía atraer a muchos chicos

-Yo no me siento segura con los hombres

¿Presente? ¿Por qué habla en presente? Ya es una mujer madura, no debería asustarse del sexo, no será para tanto, no puede convencerse a sí misma, muchos le han hecho daño por el sexo, además siempre ha oído que la primera vez duele

NO tienes que preocuparte, ser virgen no tiene nada de malo, lo seas por lo que lo seas, tu elijes que haces con tu cuerpo y con tus relaciones, muchas mujeres se guardan vírgenes hasta el matrimonio y no tiene nada de malo, pero no debes sentirte insegura con los hombres, ni de que les gustes, eres guapa, simpática, inteligente, y se puede hablar contigo aunque le gustes a un chico puedes hablar con él, o besarlo, pero al final si no quieres nada, no pasara nada

Pero ¿Y duele?

Solo duele si te pones nerviosa y si al chico le gustas y lo sabe va a tranquilizarte para que todo sea perfecto

No pareces esa clase de chico

Las apariencias engañan, créeme que si yo fuera tu primera vez no iba a dolerte

Berserk sonríe tímida y mira para otro lado

Y… ¿Cómo es?

¿Cómo que como es?

Pues como es, como se siente

Todo depende, si solo es un polvo de desahogo, lo haces más salvaje, si es con la persona que quieres es increíble, cada beso, cada caricia, erizan la piel, es inexplicable pero… con la persona que quieres también puede ser salvaje y no dejara de ser especial, te aseguro que siempre es placentero

¿Crees que encuentre a la persona indicada alguna vez?

Claro, cualquiera se moriría por estar contigo

La conversación continuo un largo rato, después de cenar lo recogieron todo y ya ambos estaban cansados

Berserk, voy a darme una ducha antes de dormir lo digo por si tienes que entrar al baño y no quieres sentirte incomoda

Ah vale, pues voy a lavarme los diente y así y te aviso

Vale

Berserk sube las escaleras y se pone a pensar mientras moja el cepillo y le echa la pasa y se lava los dientes ¿Por qué de repente es así? Primero le vacila y ahora se llevan bien, no lo entiende, han firmado la paz… pero ella va a devolverle antes las burlas, no sabe qué hacer, pero se las va a devolver ahora que tiene más confianza con él y con los hombres va a aprovecharlo


End file.
